Sweet
by ViscountessKiera
Summary: Umi likes to bake but isn't fond of sweets. So who better to taste test than a certain blond commander with a sweet tooth?


**AN:**Look at this another short story. I know you all want to kill me. I bet all of you are wondering 'Why doesn't she work on Ice and Snow instead?" Never fear, I AM working on Ice and Snow it's just when I'm in a fun loving, bubbly mood, that in it self is a mood killer for the current chapter of Ice and Snow and even if I try to work on it I get no where so thus this little short fic was born. Don't worry progress is being made on Ice and Snow and you should get a chapter out of me before Christmas, I know it's ridiculous it takes me 6 months or more to write a chapter, but what can you do? Ice and Snow's a lot more complicated than these little shorts are. C'est la vie! Enjoy this little short on me until I finally update Ice and Snow.

No I do not own Rayearth, I just use the characters for my own enjoyment and yours.

* * *

**Sweet**

Umi had always been fond of baking, something she'd inherited from her mother.

Oddly enough she disliked sweet things for the most part.

So that left her to using her friends and family as 'guinea pigs' as Fuu had phrased it once. Not that she was a bad cook, in fact she was actually quite good, but most normal people could only eat so many sweets before becoming tired of them.

So that left Umi in a bit of a conundrum.

That is until Hikaru came up with a brilliant solution.

A solution which ended with the young, recovering, commander from Autozam following her into the kitchen level every Sunday morning when the girls came to visit for the weekend.

Because apparently Eagle fell outside the parameters of 'normal' people when it came to sweets. The man was practically eternally twelve years old and looking for a sugar rush.

It'd become almost ritual now for them, sometimes the others would join them as well, she was still surprised that Lantis also had a bit of a sweet tooth. No where near as much as Eagle, but it still amused both her and Hikaru to no end.

She didn't know if it was healthy for a grown man to like sweets that much, but well at least he was good company.

She'd become rather fond of his companionship, he'd follow her down, find a stool to sit on at the other end of the counter and stay the whole morning. Sometimes he'd read or talk to her about her world or his, and of course taste test when asked.

Sometimes he even just sat there and let his gaze follow her about the room, something he'd taken to doing a lot more lately, and always with an affectionate glimmer coloring his amber eyes. There was something about that glimmer that gave her the strangest feeling and she wondered why he'd taken to just watching her, but she eventually just shrugged it off.

Caldina often joked that Eagle gained ten pounds every time the girls came to visit, eating all of the surgery confections he could get his hands on. He'd become especially fond of chocolate, Umi had brought the tempting sweet with her from her world.

That was exactly what the fair haired man was munching on while she whisked the batter for a new cake recipe she was trying out this morning.

"Eagle, you're going to ruin your appetite eating that candy bar before I even have this in the oven." She scolded him, poured the batter into a pan and slid it in the oven all in one fluid movement. She felt his eyes follow her about as he always seemed to do these days and blushed.

"Sorry," he grinned and unwrapped the last piece of chocolate, "I eat when I'm bored."

She watched for him for a moment as he popped the last piece in his mouth and licked the chocolate from his lips. He murmured approval of the sweet and glanced up at her, she flushed as he caught her watching him.

"Here" she shoved the bowl that had contained the batter into his hands and handed him a dish towel, hoping he wouldn't notice her red cheeks. "Clean."

Amber eyes blinked at her curiously but she turned and went to mixing the icing.

He chuckled softly and even with her back turned she could feel his mirth and knew he was smiling. So without much thought about it she went back to making her icing.

Eagle found her adorable when working, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration as she read her instructions and carefully folded the ingredients together and began to mix them. Sometimes she'd bite her cheek thoughtfully before continuing with the next item on her list.

He smiled and absentmindedly ran a finger around the edge of the bowl and licked at the batter. It was really good.

Umi whisked away, whipping up the chocolate icing, not even caring about the spots of chocolate that splashed here and there up her arms and hands, a bit even sloshing up onto her cheek.

Turning she set her bowl down and out of the corner of her eye caught the most peculiar sight, she stopped mid stroke to stare at Eagle Vision of Autozam licking the bowl clean like a five year old. She hardly noticed when she sloshed even more icing on herself.

"Eagle!"

He jumped a bit, startled by her outburst, and gazed at her over the rim of the bowl. He had chocolate on his nose, cheek and hands. He ran a finger along the edge of the bowl, scraping up the last bit of batter then set the now, _clean_, empty bowl down. "What?"

Her icing was left abandoned momentarily as she turned to face him completely, hands on her hips, an incredulous look on her face.

Eagle had to admit she looked absolutely beautiful in everyway at that moment, not to mention possibly edible, considering she had nearly as much chocolate on her as he did from her mishap a second earlier. He groaned inwardly as he tried to force such ungentlemanly thoughts from his mind.

He'd been doing rather well he thought in the last few weeks, despite the fact it was growing harder and harder to spend time with her and not have such fantasies parade though his thoughts, and then there was the fact she smelled absolutely irresistible today.

He couldn't place the smell, some perfume perhaps, but it made him want to do things to her a proper gentleman should not think of doing to a young lady.

Like getting up this instant and ravishing her slim white throat.

"How old are you?" she demanded, looking like an angry mother hen.

"Twenty?" He grinned, tilting his head to the side in a playful manor, trying not to give into the urge to kiss the chocolate off her hand and her wrist…and possibly her cheek…He felt suddenly embarrassed that he was even considering such things and tried to hide his embarrassment with a playful smile.

If he'd looked any more sheepish Umi could have knit a sweater and matching scarf. Blue eyes narrowed at him, "Are you sure, because I swear that's something someone half your age would do?"

He shrugged, "Why is it that being an adult suddenly disqualifies me from enjoying myself?" Propping his head up in one hand he gave her another boyish grin, his hands felt sweaty and he rubbed them against his pant leg.

She sighed, "Really, you are something else…" walking over to him she snatched up the unused dish towel, reached out grabbed his chin and proceeded to try and get the chocolate off his face.

"Umi…" he protested mildly, his nose wrinkling as she tried to scrub the sticky mess off.

Her hands were silky soft, slender fingers pressed firmly to his skin; he could smell her perfume and the chocolate on her own skin. The enticing combination permeated his senses and briefly he thought it unfair how had the fates made women so irresistible.

From their close proximity he gazed up and analyzed the exact shade of blue that tinted her eyes. It was such a lovely shade of blue; he wondered vaguely for a moment if it was possible to drown in someone's eyes, he was beginning to think so.

He swallowed hard, the girl really was a full on assault on all his senses, licking his lips he turned his head to the side, trying once again to chase away the overwhelming desire to suddenly pull the girls into his arms and taste the skin that peeked out from the collar of her blouse.

"If you're going to act five, I'm going to treat you like you're five. Now hold still, ooh how did you get this much of it all over you?" Umi scrubbed a little harder at his cheek, watching as his eyes gazed up at her for a long moment and then darted away for a brief second before returning to her. They were a warm honey butter shade, his eyes, like the butterscotch she used when making candies, all warm and sticky, but irresistibly sweet.

She flushed under his heated gaze, wondering what he was thinking of and why it made her feel hot all over.

He seemed a little nervous, which was odd for him, he was a lot like Lantis in that respect, never flustered, though he was always ready with a quick witted comeback.

"I could ask you the same question." He teased her, proving the point she'd just made to herself and pointing out the chocolate splattered on her apron, up her arms and on her hands.

Her face deepened in its red shade, she'd not realized she had become so messy, "Well I'm sorry, I was a bit surprised when I saw a grown man licking a bowl clean!"

He chuckled, it was a warm, soft sound, "I just couldn't help myself. It's really good you know…" that said he lightly took hold of her hand that had held his chin, examining the icing that coated it. The smell of her skin, being so close to his and the sweet enticing aroma of chocolate finally got the better of Eagle. He felt lightheaded, just her smell alone made him ache for her. 'To hell with it…' he finally gave in and tossed aside his inhibitions.

Umi was about to retort that no matter how good it was it didn't get him off the hook for licking the bowl, but it died in her throat when his lips closed around the tip of her finger, his tongue smoothing over her skin, gently licking the chocolate off.

"Tastes like the icing is coming along nicely as well." He smiled lightly at her flustered, blushing face and turned her hand to lightly brush his lips over her knuckles. Eagle had always been of the opinion that if you stuck you foot off into the water you might as well dive in. So dive in he did, turning her hand over he flagrantly kissed the inside of her wrist.

The touch of his lips was brief, but warm and slightly moist as he tasted a bit more of the chocolate that decorated her skin and it did absolutely nothing to settle the butterflies doing aerial maneuvers in Umi's stomach.

She was mentally trying to shoot them down.

She failed miserably.

"I…uh…and you…we…" she stammered helplessly her mind refusing to form any coherent thought. He smiled one of those knee weakening smiles of his and what little bit of composure she had left went right out the window.

He still held her hand and he gently lifted it up folding her fingers down to leave only her pointer finger free, which he lightly pressed to her own lips, silencing her. "Any objections?" he whispered.

He stood, moving just a bit closer. He was now close enough for her to smell his aftershave and of course the chocolate.

She stumbled back against the counter, how'd she ended up there? Her blue eyes flickered nervously, his eyes catching hers briefly, ensnaring her, pulling her in, like a moth drawn to flame.

'Objections to what?' she thought idly, too wrapped up in his presence to fully understand his question.

Suddenly she wasn't given anymore time to contemplate as she felt his warm breath on the bare skin of her shoulder.

He inhaled gently, working his way up in a fluid movement to her neck. Eagle felt his mind spinning, he felt positively drunk on her.

She shivered; she could feel his lips hovering just millimeters from her skin, just waiting.

Waiting for her to answer him.

She licked her lips, her chest rising in a sharp breath. Warmth permeated her senses, his warmth. Did she have any objections? She closed her eyes letting the warm feeling envelope her. "No" she whispered.

The word had barely left her mouth when it was followed by a delighted sigh as he raised his lips from her neck to her mouth. One of his hands cradled her face and the other slid around her slender frame to rest on her lower back. Her arms came up slowly to tie around his neck and her fingers tangled in his soft hair.

She practically fell into him, soft woman curving against hard man. A slight pleasured moan escaped him as her mouth parted allowing him in. His lips tasted ever so lightly of chocolate, so light it could almost be her imagination if she hadn't known better.

She'd never been fond of sweet things, but she thought perhaps she could make an exception in this case.

Meanwhile on the other side of the kitchen door…

"You owe me 20 Erians." Caldina grinned at Presea who was peaking around the corner with her.

The blond woman frowned and dug into her shirt and produced a shiny gold coin, flipping it up to the dark skinned woman. "I still can't believe you were right about him and even if you were I didn't expect him to do that!"

"What kiss her?" Caldina asked.

"More like making-out on the counter! I just wouldn't expect something like that from someone of his...upbringing. He is a commanding officer after all!" Presea sounded unimpressed with Caldina's boastings.

"When it comes to matters of the heart I'm never wrong!" The dancer stated proudly tucking the coin into her top.

"We shouldn't be watching this!" Fuu said in a low voice a little behind them. She'd been drug down with them and was blushing at witnessing such a sense, even if Umi was one of her best friends.

"Oh please, don't ya'll want them to be together? They're like perfect. Who else could eat all those yummy sweets Umi makes?" Caldina winked and elbowed Fuu gently.

Hikaru, who was last to peak around the corner, silently wondered if she was responsible for this considering she'd made the suggestion for Umi to ask Eagle if he'd like to try her baking.

"I still can't believe it…I mean I thought you might be right about him liking her, but I didn't expect him to….be so forward! I thought he had a little more restraint than that!" Presea argued in a fierce whisper.

"Well…he might have gotten a little help…" Caldina innocently glanced heavenwards.

Three sets of eyes all went to the dancer who grinned impishly.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the perfume you let Umi try out this morning does it?" Fuu inquired raising an eyebrow.

Caldina giggled, "Maybe…"

"Caldina! What did you give her?" A look of horror crossed Presea's face.

"Oh nothing serious! Really, it was only something I brought with me from Chizeta." She twilled a strand of hair around her finger. Fuu continued to stare at her suspiciously, "Oh alright, but it's nothing bad really. It's just enhances a girl's natural qualities…"

"And does what to Eagle?" Presea eyed her.

"Nothing a few drinks wouldn't do…"

"Caldina!" Fuu gasped.

"I'm joking! It doesn't do anything except make her practically irresistible."

"So in other words you drugged him?" Fuu accused in a scandalized whisper.

"Eh?" Hikaru asked, a little confused and alarmed.

Caldina sighed, "I did nothing of the sort! It makes a guy more willing to act on his own desires, so I only gave him a little shove. It's not like he didn't _want_ to kiss her. Trust me, he wanted to, or the perfume wouldn't have had any effect on him." Caldina rubbed her hands together devilishly.

"Well, we still shouldn't be eavesdropping." Fuu shook her head, her blond curls shaking.

"We're not eavesdropping, we're watching" Caldina grinned.

"So do you 'watch' often?" Presea drawled sarcastically.

Caldina whistled a little, "Well let's just say that somebody should pick a better spot in the garden if they wish to be alone with a certain tall, dark haired cail…" she pointedly looked down at Hikaru who let out a little squeak of surprise.

"What?" the former fire knight nearly gasped before a set of hand clamped over her mouth to hush her.

"Shhh! They'll hear us!" Caldina whispered.

Hikaru turned red thinking of the next time she spent some alone time with Lantis she'd spend the entire time worrying about being watched.

At that very moment Lantis so happened to walk down the hall past them. He stopped upon spotting all four women clearly spying into the kitchen. He looked down at Hikaru and raised an eyebrow in question.

The redhead only 'meeped' a bit in embarrassment and tripped as she tried to scramble from her kneeling position. Taking the other three with her, they fell with a thud and ended in a mess of tangled limbs and hair on the floor.

Back inside the kitchen…

Umi reluctantly separated her lips from Eagle's. "Did you hear something just now?" She inquired breathlessly.

Eagle had but he grinned, "No, I didn't hear a thing." He lowered his lips once more but was interrupted by a small buzzer.

"Oh, the cake! It'll burn!" In a whirlwind of movement Umi pulled herself from his arms and dashed to save the dessert.

Eagle chuckled; he had a feeling he was going to enjoy this cake much more than the ones before.

Back out in the hallway…

The girls were busy trying to quietly untangle from one another.

Lantis only blinked owlishly and shook his head, knowing well enough about who was usually in the kitchen this time of day, he put two and two together and had a good idea of who they were peeking in on.

Now as for the why they were peeking in on them…

He didn't want to know.

* * *

**AN:**Hope everyone enjoyed. I don't know why but it seems when I write comedy in any form Lantis isn't far behind, I suppose it's because he's such a serious guy I feel the need to poke a little fun at him. I guess because he is so serious that he's funny, to me anyways, haha. I would have had this posted last night but the site was down for updates, boo, great timing eh? Prances off to work on Ice and Snow and possibly The Lady and the Wolf. What better use for my time in my 200 level art history lecture do I have? xD


End file.
